


Taking Turns

by northernxstories



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernxstories/pseuds/northernxstories
Summary: Just a delightful smutty threeway scene between John Murphy, Raven Reyes and Emori. There is like microscopic amounts of plot reference but legit this is just smut for fun. To be read in that vein.
Relationships: Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Emori/Raven Reyes, John Murphy/Raven Reyes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Taking Turns

“Let me do that.” Emori offered quietly, gesturing toward the brace. Raven, as always, paused for a second. Every time. The woman was nothing if not consistent. The buckles fell away under her hands and with a gentle tug, it came away in her hands. She set it next to the bed and then reached for Raven’s waistband. The other woman flushed every so lightly. A rush of pink along her cheekbones that made Emori want to nip at them, as if tasting the heat under her skin. Tugging down the fabric, she waited until Raven stepped out of them and then half fell, half sat on the bed next to her.

“Lay back.” Emori stated firmly and she saw Raven’s lips part to say something. “Shhh … it’s Raven night … which means you have to do what we say unless you want to use your stop word.” She paused and looked the other brunette in her eyes. The gaze was firm. “Do you want to use your stop word?”

Raven shook her head. “No Mistress.” she replied. Her voice was just a whisper and now that light pink had become bright enough to heat the room but she didn’t want this to stop. Teaching Emori to access the literature stores had proven to be interesting. Once the clever woman had figured out that you can make it read the story for you, her favourite thing to do was putter around the old mansion completing repairs and listening as the computer read to her. 

Two months ago as the winter snows buried the old house, they retreated to the inner rooms to bide their time. Emori maintained the residence while Murphy cooked and cleaned. Raven worked contentedly in Becca Franco’s lab, enjoying the equipment and possibilities it offered for their future on the surface of the planet.

In her explorations of the literature stores, Emori had discovered erotica, which had given the clever brunette all kinds of ideas. Murphy had been agreeable but that did not surprise Raven. Murphy was absolutely in love with Emori, unreservedly in love. It was a relationship that Raven envied because of that degree of honesty. They really understood each other and at the very beginning, when Emori and Murphy agreed to continue to maintain the residence while Raven maintained the lab on the island while the remainder of their people worked out issues between Polis, Arkadia and the other Clans, Raven had not been sure how this would all work out.

Emori was considered a good choice given her knowledge of the island. Murphy was strangely considered a good choice because his loyalty was less to any particular clan and more to his and Emori’s survival. That level of mercenary was completely understandable to Grounders and the Commander. Therefore he was permitted to come. Raven was sent because she understood the lab and how to access the information. She was a knowledge base for the Commander and they would relay questions. Sometimes she had the information needed, sometimes she did not. Either way, she could control the drones and it was considered worthwhile keeping three people in residence on the island. It was considered neutral ground by the other Clans.

Raven was using these thoughts to distract herself because she knew what was coming next and while she knew she would enjoy every second of it, there was also something terrifying and freeing about turning over that level of control to another. The only comparison she had was her spacewalk, which is something she would never admit to anyone else. She loved it. She loved them. She wasn’t prepared to admit that to anyone else. At least, not yet. 

She heard Murphy enter the room and without thought, she opened her mouth to speak before hearing, “Ah ah …” from Emori. Raven closed her mouth again, her face now a blazing red and she tried not to draw attention to the gathering heat at the apex of her thighs. She was nude, lying on the bed. No brace, no weapons, her hair fanned out on the pillow behind her and there were two other, fully dressed people in the room. Something about them being dressed while she continued to lie here nude and under their control just did things to her body that she could not verbalize.

“Is our little bird ready to play?” Murphy asked Emori. Raven had to stop herself from whimpering. Emori’s smile in response was broad, “Yes, she is a good girl and she is ready to play. I think she is already wet.” 

Raven was sure with those words from Emori, who was honestly under her survivor’s strength, the kindest person Raven had ever met, was about to set her body on fire. Oh no … nope … She found her hips lifting as Murphy checked. Oh god. He checked. She felt the hand slide between her thighs, nudging them further apart and check her sex for that telltale heat. 

“Look at that.” Murphy acknowledged, withdrawing two fingers to show Emori what he had found, “You are right. Wet already. We haven’t even touched her yet.” His smile grew and Raven felt a desperate urge to shut her eyes to close off that smug expression on the man’s face. Yet she also loved it because when he looked from Emori to her, there wasn’t a shift. The look on his face remained sensual and loving and Raven felt parts of herself inside melt into a puddle that ribboned right down to her sex. If she wasn’t so turned on, she might have cried from how good that look felt. 

Emori leaned over the delicate brunette before her and traced a soft kiss over Raven’s lips. “Raven nights are so wonderful.” She whispered, as if sharing a secret with the brilliant young engineer. Emori’s hand traced down Raven’s throat, over the curve of her collarbone and continued, lower and lower, until she was teasing the soft weight of her breasts. Raven let out a little gasp, almost a whimper and felt that heat grow again. It felt like her skin was thirsty and she couldn’t get enough of the gentle contact.

The woman who had placed herself in charge of their night together looked over at Murphy and smiled, “John?” He looked over at her and Raven realized in that moment that the two fingers that had just been in her heated core were now between his lips and he was almost absentmindedly sucking on them while Emori was teasing her with kisses. That was it. She was done. Done. These two were going to kill her. Raven watched with wide dark eyes and blazing cheeks as Emori smiled at her man, “Did you find it?” She asked. 

Murphy held up a small bottle and nodded. “Right here. Where do you want me to start, Mistress?” Raven almost groaned at how into this Murphy was. He went full title with Emori and everything during these playtimes and he seemed to slip right into it. On the nights he played Master, it wasn’t much better. She envied the ease with which these two played with each other. She had never found that with anyone before, not even Finn. Of course, technically, she was now a part of it too. They never left her out. If she was excluded some nights, it was because she chose to be and not because they asked it of her. In fact, they seemed to seek her out and check in with her on those nights. 

Again, distracting the brain to try not to think about the fact that Emori had nodded toward Raven’s feet and she felt that strong hand began to work in the … oh dear god … was that real lotion? It was! It even smelled heavenly. She opened her mouth to ask what it was but didn’t get the chance before Emori kissed her again. She knew the rules. Raven wasn’t allowed to touch. Just stay still. Just follow instructions. Just let herself stop thinking for a minute and just let her brain be quiet and let her body feel. It was hard to let go and Emori seemed to understand that better than anyone.

Her fingertips tightened in the fabric of the sheets as Murphy’s hands continued their slow path up her body, one leg and then the other, careful as always with her left leg. Emori’s lips began moving down to follow her hand’s route over Raven’s body. Her lips found Raven’s nipple, tugging it with tender, wet heat and making Raven drag in a ragged breath. “Mistress…” She managed to get out just as Murphy’s long fingers slid into her sex again. Just a tease before she felt his fingers slide out. She wanted to beg for them to stay but it was quiet Raven time. Quiet. She could do this. Then Emori’s hand teased over her abdomen. With Murphy’s larger hand next to Emori’s, Raven could feel the heat on her skin and in her body. She wanted to beg but she didn’t know what for as the other two were lavishing attention on her. She was the centre.

“She is so beautiful. Look at her.” Emori murmured to Murphy.

“The two most beautiful women in the world and I have them right here.” He agreed, unable to resist complimenting Emori as well. 

“John.” Emori laughed out and then leaned in to nip at Raven’s hip. Sitting up a little, Emori looked down at the girl with blushing cheeks. Raven’s breathing had grown uneven and needy. Her nipples were dark rose jewels hard and eager and begging for attention. Emori could see the heat of Raven's sex dripping wet onto the sheets and smearing over her thighs. Raven responded well to attention, that much was clear. 

Murphy waited for the instructions and let Emori finish her thought. He didn’t have to wait long. “She needs to get you hard now. Undress and then kneel by the pillows. She needs to suck on you until I tell you both to stop.” 

Raven would like to say that this bothered her but it would be a terrible lie. At those words her mouth began to water in anticipation. But Emori wasn’t done yet. “Raven, I’m going to enjoy tasting you but you are not allowed to release. I expect good behaviour. Do you understand?” 

“Yes Mistress. I understand.” Raven managed to get out and there was a huskiness to her voice that she couldn’t take back no matter how hard she was trying to keep her composure. That was her last cogent thought for several minutes as Emori nudged her thighs further apart and flicked her tongue over the folds of her sex. Raven felt the gentle hand on her cheek. It always surprised her after everything he had been through how gentle Murphy could be and this time was no different. She opened her mouth willingly, hungrily, and flicked her tongue over the head of his cock. As much as she knew Emori was challenging her, she wanted it to be a challenge for Murphy too. Given the sounds he was making, she was confident she was succeeding. This only heightened Raven’s pleasure. 

Finally she broke off her attention to Murphy’s cock and whimpered to Emori, “Please Mistress … I don’t think I can ….” She wasn't sure how long it had been but her control was slipping. Raven didn’t want to get into trouble for releasing without permission but it was getting close, too close, as Emori’s talented tongue worked over her sex. Worse still, she was now sliding her fused fingers from her left hand in and out of Raven’s pussy. This always felt incredible, a more recent discovery and one that they had played with a lot lately. She blushed in recollection of two nights ago in the lab, when it was Murphy’s turn to play Master and both women were an exhausted mess afterwards.

“Mistress!” She begged again as Emori sucked on her clit and pressed the fingers into her core again. Her toes curled and her fingertips dug into Murphy’s bare thighs. “Fuck.” She heard him groan. “Sorry Sir.” Later that would make her blush in recollection but right now it felt natural. Murphy’s hand brushed over her chin, wiping away the fluid that had collected there in her servicing of his cock with the edge of his thumb. “That’s a good girl.” He whispered to her. In response she pressed a kiss to the tip and felt a flood of victorious pleasure as he groaned at her small act of worship. 

Emori finally sat up and looked over at her lovers. “Trade places with me now John. She needs a good ride from that cock of yours.” She instructed firmly, savouring words she would never have said before. The erotica books she had been listening to had given the woman a whole new vocabulary that she delighted in using.

As Emori settled above her, Raven’s arms wrapped around the other woman’s slim thighs and didn’t hesitate to run her tongue over Emori’s delicate folds. Her hips lifted and she cried out as Murphy’s cock pressed against her sex. He pushed into her body. Raven could feel his hand against her hip and moaned against Emori’s sex. Then his fingers found her clit and her moans turned to soft pleading whimpers. 

“Hush … my beautiful girl. John gets to go first tonight.” Emori instructed firmly as she reached low enough to give Raven’s nipples a firm tug, making her groan again. Raven’s hips were rising and falling, urging Murphy to fuck her more, harder, faster and fill her with his cum. Murphy’s laugh at Emori’s instruction was a wicked and dirty thing that filled Raven’s belly with a burning heat. Alas, Raven’s mouth had been so sweet that he didn’t have much stamina left. She could feel the rhythm change and she urged him on as best she could in her position, almost crying out in pleasure as he filled her with cum in a broken, jagged release.

Murphy kept his length, now softened, in her core. Raven could still feel him and it made her feel possessed and strangely safe as she sought out her own release. His hands up and down her slim torso and tease her nipples. She shifted her mouth to suck on Emori’s clit and felt a rush of pride as the beautiful woman’s thigh began to shake from the pleasure of it. 

Emori’s words were softer, as if gasped out between breaths, “Make her release John. She needs it. She’s been a good girl.” Emori instructed and while she tried to hold on, Raven had learned her lover’s body as well as her own. Raven felt Emori cum and she tumbled after her under Murphy's skilled touch. 

Emori and Murphy slumped onto the bed next to Raven and the three lay together as they recovered from their playtime. Once they had done so, Murphy and Emori helped Raven into the shower. They washed her down and then each other, filling the small space with soft kisses and gentle touches. Murphy remade the bed as the two women combed out their wet hair and dried off. Raven was tucked between them, her back to Murphy’s chest and Emori plying her lips with gentle kisses as they curled up together. 

She was about to drift to sleep, content, when she heard the words she had not expected from Murphy, “I love you Raven. Love you Emori.” He murmured before applying another soft kiss to Raven's bare shoulder. Raven’s words felt frozen in her throat and before she could find a way to unstick them, she heard Emori reply in a happy, sleepy whisper, “I love you too John. I love you Raven. Now go to sleep.” Murphy laughed at that, a huff of air that tickled the back of her neck.

The room grew quiet. Murphy’s breathing grew slow and even. A soft snore meant that Emori was also now sound asleep as well. Raven was still awake. Still trying to find a way around that lump in her throat. Then she whispered in the dark of night, unheard by them, “I love you too.”


End file.
